The present invention relates to a dispensing head for dispensing a product such as a cosmetic product. For example, the dispensing head could be used for dispensing product from a receptacle containing the product in a pressurized state. Such a product may be in the form of a liquid or a foam, or have a more viscous consistency, such as in the form of a cream or a gel. The product could be chosen from a care product, a make-up product, a body-hygiene product, a hair-care product, and a sun-screen product.
The dispensing head could be part of a device including a valve, and the product may be pressurized by, for example, a liquefied or non-liquefied propellant gas. The gas may be packaged directly in contact with the product or separately via a piston or a pouch with flexible walls.
French Patent Application 2,635,085 describes a dispenser for dispensing a liquid from a container by a pumping action. A valve is positioned in the container. A dispensing head is included for actuating the valve. The liquid is dispensed via at least one dispensing orifice in the dispensing head. A cap is positioned over the dispensing head between uses. The problems posed by the configuration shown in French Patent Application 2,635,085 are many. For example, even when the cap is fully mounted on the device, the dispensing orifice of the dispensing head is not closed off in a leak-tight manner. Therefore, the dispensing orifice and the channel leading to the dispensing orifice tend to be subject to fouling, particularly when a product with a strong tendency to clog when drying is contained in the container. Such fouling of the dispensing orifice and channel may render the device unusable, particularly after a long period of non-use. Furthermore, the residual product in the channel and in the vicinity of the orifice is prone to degradation due at least partially to oxidation, and is prone to be unattractive in appearance.
Furthermore, the risk of untimely actuation of the dispensing element is increased, particularly if used with a valve having a short actuation stroke.
Moreover, in the field of aerosol type devices, it is also known either to produce a valve directly in the form of an end piece defining a channel, the free end of which is closed by a center piece in the rest position, or to equip a conventional valve with such an end piece. Devices of the aforementioned type are generally described in EP031123B1, French Application No. 2,684,080, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,370,313, 3,696,977, EP298847, French Application No. 2,251,761, French Application No. 2,253,970, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,944. For some of these devices, the channel conveying the product is formed inside the center-post of the valve. For others, the channel conveying the product is formed around the center-post.
An actuating command, generally in the form of a force, breaks the seal between the center-post and the free edge of the end piece delimiting the dispensing orifice, thus at least partly opening the dispensing orifice. When the end piece acts as a valve, the opening of the dispensing orifice enables the product to be dispensed.
When the end piece surmounts a conventional valve, the actuating command causes, in a simultaneous or almost simultaneous manner, the opening of the dispensing orifice and the opening of the valve. Similarly, the dispensing orifice may be returned to its closed position by elastic return when the force actuating the valve ceases. The elastic return may be caused by the effect of pressure from the product, or by a return force generated by a spring associated with the valve, or by an auxiliary spring.
In general, such configurations enable the conveying channel, located upstream of the dispensing orifice, to be protected from the external environment, thus avoiding the problems of residual product coagulation or oxidation.
On the other hand, the device described in French Application No. 2,635,085 does not contain structure to prevent accidental actuation of the valve.
Furthermore, such a design involves a body movement which is not always user friendly and may make dispensing difficult. For example, it may be difficult to dispense if a user desires to actuate the valve and collect the dispensed product with the same finger. Moreover, it may be difficult to obtain the desired sealing, especially near the dispensing orifice, without making it very difficult to actuate the valve. Finally, the cost of manufacturing such a device may be rather high, which is often incompatible with a desire to mass produce the device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,316, the valve stem itself acts as a center-post. An external outer element including a dispensing orifice is screwed onto the valve stem so as to displace from a first position in which the dispensing orifice is opened to a second position in which the dispensing orifice is blocked. The drawback of such a design is that it cannot be used with a standard valve stem. Furthermore, it is may be very difficult to mount the external outer element. In addition, for valves with a short actuating stroke, it may be difficult to prevent untimely actuation of the valve, and to ensure proper sealing. This is because the free end of the valve stem itself provides the sealed closure of the dispensing orifice when the external element is in the second position. As a result, because the external element and the valve stem are directly coupled, the slightest pressure exerted by the external element on the valve stem risks actuation of the valve. A structure of the same type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,410.
One of the aspects of the present invention is to provide a device for dispensing a product, such as a cosmetic product, wherein the device optionally remedies at least one of the above-mentioned drawbacks.
In particular, a need exists for a device with a low risk of plugging and clogging the dispensing orifice and/or the channel.
A need further exists to supply a device which may be manufactured and assembled economically and which is simple to use.
Further, it may be desirable to provide a device with a low risk of unexpected actuation of the dispensing element.
It should be understood that the invention could be practiced without satisfying one or more of the needs described above and/or without fulfilling one or more of the aspects, objects and/or advantages described herein. In addition, it should be understood that the embodiments described herein are merely exemplary.
As embodied and broadly described herein, one aspect of the invention includes a dispensing head for dispensing a product from a receptacle associated with an actuatable dispensing element. The dispensing head comprises a first element defining a channel passing through the first element, and a second element. The first element may be configured to be coupled to the actuatable dispensing element. The first element may further define at least one inner outlet orifice. The channel may be configured to pass product from the actuatable dispensing element to the at least one inner outlet orifice. The second element may define at least one dispensing orifice. The second element may be configured to be displaced relative to the first element from a first position, where actuation of the actuatable dispensing element is prevented and the dispensing orifice is closed by the first element, to a second position, where actuation of the actuatable dispensing element is allowed and the at least one dispensing orifice is at least partly open and communicates with the at least one inner outlet orifice.
Another aspect relates to a dispensing device comprising a receptacle, a product contained in the receptacle, an actuatable dispensing element associated with the receptacle, and a dispensing head. In some embodiments, the actuatable dispensing element may be an actuatable valve stem of a valve associated with the receptacle. Many other forms of actuatable dispensing elements are also possible. For example, the actuatable dispensing element could be an actuatable portion of a pump associated with the reservoir.
With at least one embodiment, by way of example only, the risk of unexpected actuation of the dispensing element may be minimized and the entire portion of the dispensing head located upstream of the dispensing orifice may be sheltered from the outside air when the device is in a storage position, thus minimizing risk of coagulation of the residual product and clogging of the dispensing head.
According to at least one optional aspect of the invention, and unlike some conventional configurations referenced above (such as those where the dispensing orifice is coupled directly to the valve stem), the first element may be a separate element from the dispensing element (e.g., valve stem) and may be inserted between the dispensing element and the second element. The first element may therefore act as a buffer between the dispensing element and the second element, making it possible to ensure proper sealing when the dispensing orifice is closed, and to minimize the risk of untimely actuation of the dispensing element.
In one embodiment, the dispensing head is compatible with a standard valve stem.
Some embodiments of the dispensing head may have an aesthetic appearance similar to dispensing heads used with tube-shaped containers. This feature may be desired from a marketing perspective, particularly when the product to be packaged is in the form of a care cream or a gel that is conventionally packaged in a tube.
According to an embodiment, means may be provided for, at least when the second element is in the second position, ensuring a substantial seal between the first element and the second element so that all of the product exiting from the inner outlet orifice(s) is channeled towards the dispensing orifice. In yet another embodiment, these means also provide a seal when the second element is in the first position. This may render it possible to prevent the residual product residing near the inner outlet orifice from flowing between the first element and the second element, in the direction of the dispensing element, thus soiling the device. In one embodiment, the means may consist of an annular lip, a free edge of which, at least when the second element is in the second position, is applied in a substantially sealed manner against an inner annular surface of the second element.
The device may comprise means which, when the second element is in the first position relative to the first element, are elastically stressed between the first and second elements. Such elastic stress may cause pressing between the first element and the second element so as to provide sufficiently sealed closure of the dispensing orifice with minimal risk of dispensing element actuation. For this purpose, the annular lip may be configured to be substantially flexible.
The sealing means may also act as elastic means, thereby simplifying the overall structure of the device. In at least one embodiment, the annular lip may have its free edge turned in a direction away from the dispensing element. Thus, when the second element is in the first position, the free edge may press slightly elastically against the inner surface of an end wall of the second element, delimiting the dispensing orifice, the free edge being applied in a sealed manner against the inner surface of a side wall of the second element when the second element is in the second position.
In at least one embodiment wherein the dispensing element is a valve, actuation of the valve may result from a command exerted on the second element when the second element is in the second position. To this end, the outer surface of the second element may comprise reliefs, such as bosses or hollow portions, allowing the exertion of an actuation force (or pressure) at the appropriate place. According to one embodiment, the movement of actuating the valve is a movement which is distinct from that enabling the second element to displace from the first position (e.g., storage position) to the second position (e.g., dispensing position). Thus the movement intended to make the dispensing head displace from the storage position to the dispensing position may be disassociated from the movement of actuating the valve. In such an embodiment, two separate commands (e.g., movements) may be implemented: a first command to move the dispensing head into the dispensing position, and a second command to actuate the valve.
According to at least one embodiment, displacement of the second element from the first position to the second position results from a movement of the second element relative to the first element in a direction which is different from the actuation movement of the actuatable dispensing element. Thus the risks of untimely actuation of the valve may be minimized, particularly when the dispensing head displaces from the storage position to the dispensing position. In such an embodiment, the displacement of the second element from the first position to the second position may be caused by movement of the second element relative to the first element along a longitudinal axis of the first element. The movement of actuating the actuatable dispensing element may be a movement transverse to the longitudinal axis. Such a configuration corresponds to one in which a tilt valve is used.
Alternatively, the displacement of the second element from the first position to the second position is caused by a movement of the second element relative to the first element in a first direction along a longitudinal axis of the first element. The actuation movement of the actuatable dispensing element may be a movement along the longitudinal axis of the first element in a second direction opposite the first direction. Such a configuration corresponds to one in which a push-in valve is used.
According to one embodiment, the coupling between the first element and the second element may be such that the second position of the second element relative to the first element is a xe2x80x9cstablexe2x80x9d position where the second position may be maintained even when the force causing displacement from the first position to the second position ceases. Such a coupling of the first element may include a screwing or unscrewing movement. This is because such a coupling may permit sealing to be achieved upon closing the dispensing orifice while minimizing the risk of untimely actuation, in particular when, after use, the user makes the dispensing head displace from the dispensing position to the storage position.
According to one particular embodiment, displacement of the second element from the first position to the second position is caused by a rotation, about the longitudinal axis of the first element, of the second element by approximately 360xc2x0 relative to the first element.
According to another embodiment, the first element includes threading configured to interact with a corresponding threading on the second element. The threading on the first element may be provided on the outer surface of the first element. The threading on the second element may be provided on the inner surface of the second element. In certain embodiments, the threading of the first element is positioned on a portion of the first element having a larger cross-section than the cross-section of a free end of the first element.
In another aspect, the inner outlet orifice(s) have an axis which is not parallel to an axis of the dispensing orifice. Thus, the dispensing orifice may be oriented along a longitudinal axis of the first element, and the inner outlet orifice(s) may be oriented transversely to the longitudinal axis of the first element.
In another aspect, a channel passes axially through the first element.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the dispensing head comprises a mounting element configured to be removably fixed to the receptacle. In particular, the mounting element may be a mounting band. In one aspect, the first element is rotatably fixed relative to the mounting element. This may be particularly useful when the relative movement between the first and second elements is a screwing/unscrewing movement.
The mounting band may be mounted securely on the receptacle, particularly by clamping snap-fitting. Alternatively, it may be screwed onto the receptacle. A variety of other known mounting methods are also acceptable.
The first element may be rotatably fixed relative to the mounting element by at least one tooth (or notch) on one of the first element and the mounting element configured to engage a corresponding number of grooves on the other of the first element and the mounting band. Any number of teeth may be provided. It may be desirable to have a larger number of teeth in order to ease the operation of mounting the dispensing head. For example, the number of teeth may range from two to six, or from two to four. As used herein, a xe2x80x9ctoothxe2x80x9d is defined as any type of projection that is configured to engage a groove and/or another projection to prevent rotational movement between two members.
In a further aspect of the invention, the second element comprises an edge. In an exemplary embodiment, the edge of the second element is an annular edge. Other shapes are also contemplated. When the second element is in the first position, the edge is substantially in contact with the mounting element, thereby preventing actuation of the dispensing element. The word xe2x80x9csubstantiallyxe2x80x9d reflects that the play that exists between the annular edge of the second (outer) element and the mounting element is smaller than the travel associated with actuation of the dispensing element. Such play, when the dispensing element is a valve, may be of the order of about 0.5 mm. It is to be understood that the amount of play may be smaller or greater, however. In one embodiment, the annular edge may be positioned away from an end wall in which the dispensing orifice is made.
In a further aspect, means are provided for preventing detachment of the second element from the first element when the dispensing head is mounted on the receptacle. In one embodiment, the means comprise at least one axial stop. The axial stop may be positioned on one of an outer surface of the first element and an inner surface of the second element. In one embodiment, the axial stop comprises an outward annular projection on an outer surface of the first element and an inwardly projecting flange on an inner surface of the second element.
In another aspect, the first element may comprise a member, especially in the form of a continuous or discontinuous flange, which, in cooperation with a corresponding portion of the mounting element (e.g., mounting band), prevents the dispensing head from detaching from the mounting element. Furthermore, this annular flange, during actuation of the dispensing element by tilting, may engage with the corresponding portion of the mounting element, thereby acting as a lever arm. In one embodiment, the annular flange defines the teeth (or notches) for rotatably coupling the mounting element and the first element.
The device according to the invention may be used for packaging and dispensing of a wide variety of products from a receptacle. For example, the device could be used to dispense a cosmetic product, such as a care, make-up, body-hygiene, hair-care, or sun-screen product.